Lover of The Light
by deariedeariedear
Summary: Belle is caught reading a rather interesting book.


Summary: Belle is caught reading a rather interesting book.

A/N: Unfortunately I do not own a copy of the Kama Sutra so my information has come from the internet and I apologise if it is wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Also the title and the song mentioned is Lover of the Light by Mumford & Sons.

It was starting to get warmer in Maine, the snow and ice had started to recede into areas that never saw sunlight and the wind no longer cut a weary traveller to their bones. Rumplestiltskin was silently happy with this change, the cold played havoc with his leg, causing it stiffen and lock at any given moment. It was during these times that he felt his true age and it turned up the dial on his constant self-loathing, especially when he noticed Belle subtly slow her pace or change the position of her hand on his arm so she was no longer holding onto him but helping him balance.

As he made his way from his shop over to the library his mind tried to understand how someone as perfect as his Belle could possibly chose to be with something like him. He knew it would be better for her to let her go, push her away, let her find someone better but he was a selfish beast and he no longer had the strength to lose her again.

He passed the main entrance to his love's sanctuary with a happy smirk as he eyed the closed sign. It was a rare occurrence for Belle to close on time, she often stayed late too caught up in her latest literary adventure to notice the time. He determinedly strode towards the door that led to her apartment and sighed as he eyed the steep staircase leading to her front door.

He would withstand hell itself just to gaze upon her smile and a single flight of stairs would not deter him.

As he reached the top he straightened his tie and ran his fingers through his hair before lifting his hand to knock. Just before his knuckles made contact with the wood his hand paused, his fear momentarily paralyzing him.

_What if she's changed her mind? It's bound to happen sooner or later._

_What if someone had told her something of his past before he'd had the chance?_

_What if she's met someone else?_

_What if she's tired of putting up with an old, crippled, cowardly monster?_

A hundred scenarios ran through his mind before he shook his head to dispel such thoughts and knocked on the door with a little too much force.

"It's open!"

Rum couldn't help but frown. He could be anyone, she was far too trusting and with a sigh the most dangerous man in Storybrooke let himself into Belle's home.

Belle was sat in an over-stuffed armchair that faced a large window with its back to a small yet homely kitchen. Her feet were tucked underneath her whilst her eyes were trained on the book in her lap; a slight blush graced her cheeks as she tilted her head to one side and bit her bottom lip. Whatever she was reading had her complete attention.

He made his was silently over to her, an impressive feat for a man with a cane, eager to see what she was reading to cause such a reaction. There was a slight hunger in her eyes that he couldn't place as she tilted the book slightly and squinted, whatever it was, she was devouring every detail.

"What _are_ you reading?" He could just make out a hand drawn picture followed by detailed text when Belle snapped the book shut with a squeak.

"R-Rumple! What are you doing here?" Her startled eyes focused on his as she tried to subtly hide her book down the side of the armchair.

It was a fruitless attempt; his curiosity had already been piqued. People would often describe Belle as the more curious of the two of them but unfortunately for Belle this wasn't the case. He was simply better at hiding it from others.

"It's seven sweetheart, we had dinner plans remember? Now what is that book Belle?"

"What book?" Two innocent eyes batted their lashes at him and her teeth began to worry her bottom lip, the sight almost proved enough to be the distraction she wanted. Almost.

He hooked his cane on a nearby table as a dramatic sigh escaped his lips. Placing both hands on the armrests of her chair he leant forward, bringing his lips close to her ear and effectively trapping her in her seat with his body.

"The book you're trying to make disappear down the side of the chair" he said in a staged whisper. He placed a kiss just below her earlobe, a temptation he was unable to resist being so close.

"The book that was causing you to turn a rather delicious shade of red" He continued as he carried on placing kisses down one side of her throat. It was an effective distraction as he reached down and the snatched the book from its hiding place and held it up for her to see.

"This book in fact."

Belle's eyes widened in panic and a small struggle ensued as she desperately tried to win it back. They somehow ended up with Rum underneath her in the chair, their legs entangled, Rum's tied clutched in one of her small hands whilst her other stretched out, grasping at thin air, as he held her book just out of reach.

As much as he tried to focus on the task in hand part of his brain was screaming to pay attention to the sensations of Belle's wriggling foot against his crotch, every movement caused delicious shivers to run through him every time she leant forward to try and retrieve her book.

He internally berated himself, he was not some hormonal boy and he would not embarrass himself by getting hard at the slightest contact.

Oh but her legs did look positively _edible_ in those leggings.

**_Focus Gold!_**

He started to turn his head with a victorious smirk, attempting to finally see the title of the book his love was fighting like a wildcat to reclaim.

"Honestly Belle it's just a –"But he never got to finish his sentence as Belle suddenly pulled him down into a passionate kiss. All thought left him, his world narrowed down to Belle's lips moving against his own. His outstretched arm started to lower, every fibre in his body begging to be closer to her.

A moan escaped the back of his throat as Belle carded one hand through his hair, nails lightly scratching his scalp in a way she knew he loved.

He didn't notice that Belle was now able to reach the book in his hand, nor when she wrapped her fingers around it and slowly started to pull it in her direction and out of his grip.

Unfortunately for Belle and fortunately for his sanity she ended the kiss just a fraction too early. It gave him the small amount of time needed to regain his senses and reinforce his grip on the book just before it left his fingers. Only a small amount of daylight separated their lips and his usually controlled voice came out in a husky whisper.

"That was… really… sneaky."

Belle's only reply was a mischievous smirk as she tugged on the book caught between them but Rumplestiltskin had never been known to relinquish a prize once he had it, well mostly at least.

"Well, let's see what all this fuss is about shall we?" He turned his head and Belle tried her best to tug the book closer to her and hide the front cover but it was futile.

Rum's eyes darkened with lust as he saw what his sweet, kind, innocent Belle had been reading. If the embracing couple detailed on the front cover had not given it away there was no mistaking the title.

The Kama Sutra.

"B-Belle?"

He couldn't take his eyes off the book, even as she wrenched from his grasp and clasped it to her chest, if he had he would have noticed that Belle had turned a rather spectacular shade of red that would have sent his blood boiling.

"Ruby gave it to me, I thought it was a romance novel at first but then I started reading it and … well I couldn't put it down."

He couldn't _speak_. He could barely _breathe_. Images of the pair of them in various positions raced through his mind. Each one sending a jolt straight to his groin, a vague thought entered his mind that it was fortunate he no longer wore such constricting leather.

Belle's tentative whisper broke him from his fantasies "Say something."

"Hmmm?" he asked as he finally lifted his eyes to Belle's.

"What are you thinking?"

"Many things. Many wicked things. But mainly how I can get you out of those clothes in the quickest way possible and without seeming like a depraved monster."

"Oh thank god, I've been turned on for hours" and before he could form a response Belle had once again pulled on his tie to bring his lips to hers.

Their kiss was passionate and desperate, both tongues battled for dominance as each tried to thoroughly consume the other. Belle shifted, never once breaking contact, to straddle his lap. A low growl rumbled from him as she ground herself over his erection in a steady rhythm.

"You're not a monster" She muttered as they finally broke for oxygen. "However depraved I can live with."

He let out a chuckle before pulling her down into another kiss. "Well that's a relief."

Belle's fingers wound through his hair once more, lightly tugging on the strands as she fisted her hands in desperation, loosing himself in the moment he closed his eyes and placed small kisses and light, teasing bites down her neck to her shoulder. His hands travelled up from her waist to the collar of her shirt, one hard tug and the top buttons flew away, exposing her creamy flesh to his hungry gaze, allowing him to continue his exploration.

He could not help himself, he had wanted to be gentle but it was becoming too difficult to think rationally. He couldn't recall ever being the hard and desperate and the small whimpers that his love released were driving him insane.

He clamped his mouth down onto her collarbone, not hard enough to hurt but enough to leave a mark. He ran his tongue along the red patch he had caused in a silent apology and yet a primal part of him was very pleased he had marked her as his.

"So did anything in the book catch your eye?" He whispered as his fingers slowly started to unbutton the rest of her shirt, taking his time to skim his fingers along each patch of skin that revealed itself.

"Several things but I think we should start with an easy one first, quicker that way."

She slipped his suit jacket off of his shoulders before sliding off of his lap, he almost whined at the loss of contact with her. A playful smile graced her features as she grabbed the knot of his tie and pulled him up to follow her. The thought of being led around on a leash sent another jolt of lightening to his groin that almost made his knees go weak. It was a preposterous idea, Belle didn't need to keep him on a lead, he would happily follow her anywhere.

She walked backwards as she led him across her apartment, never once breaking eye contact. She brought him over her dining table, pulling out one of the chairs and deposited him in it, straddling him once more.

Belle sighed as she ran her hands from his shoulders, down his chest and to his waist.

"You always wear such nice things" She muttered quietly, almost to herself.

His only reply was a questioning hum, his main focus being her legs as he ran his hands over them, tracing patterns along her thighs. He knew his face must be betraying the shear sense of wonder he felt whenever he was close to her but he couldn't find the energy to care.

"In the Dark Castle you always wore those leather trousers; I can't count the amount of times you caught me staring at you. They were so_ tight_; it brought up the most ridiculous urge to peel them off of you at very inappropriate times."

"And here I thought you were staring at my rosy complexion, I feel absolutely violated darling."

She smacked his shoulder but couldn't contain her laughter. "I wasn't the only one who stared; I caught you on more than one occasion."

"Well you did insist of climbing ladders in a dress."

"I didn't have anything else to wear!"

"Excuses, excuses."

"You are impossible! Anyway the point I was _trying_ to make is that I've developed a weakness for waistcoats in this land." To enforce her point she ran her hand along the sliver buttons of his tailored and very expensive waistcoat.

"Waistcoats sweetheart?"

"Mmm" Belle bit her lip as she continued playing with the top button. "I don't know if I want to rip it off you or fuck you whilst you still wear it."

"Christ Belle!" Hearing her say such things caused his erection to grow even harder and his hips to buck into hers. He had to close his eyes and breathe deeply just to try and gain control of his pounding heart.

Once he was sure he wouldn't embarrass himself he attacked her neck once more "You're going to be the death of me woman" he gasped in-between kisses.

"But what a way to go hmm?" She replied with an amused grin as she undid his tie and started to unbutton his shirt and waistcoat, eager to get to the skin underneath.

Rum responded in kind to her eagerness, quickly removing her shirt and bra at lightning speed. As soon as he was able he placed his mouth over one nipple and brought his hand to play with the other, teasing both buds relentlessly as her moans grew. She pulled his head away to bring her lips to his; unlike their previous kisses this one was full of tenderness, their lips teasing the other softly as they both poured their love into it.

"So why are we on this chair?" He finally asked as he traced light kisses along her jaw.

"Oh yes!" She exclaimed. It was obvious she had forgotten the reason behind their sudden passion.

Her tone immediately took on what Rum secretly called her 'teacher's voice'. It was the tone she used when she explained her latest discovery in the library or when she calmly explained there were other avenues than turning someone into a snail. It was a voice that made him want to misbehave.

"Well this position is called The Amazon. I keep my feet on the ground and it gives me the majority of the control. Also where we are facing in such close proximity it increases a sense of intimacy as we are free to wrap our arms around each other and be as close as possible."

He nuzzled the side of her neck just below her ear. "Let's try it at once then."

"Eager are we?" She smirked as she ground her hips to his, he was barely able to see straight and hold back a whimper.

"You have no idea." And with a wave of his hand the rest of their clothing melted off of them and put themselves into a neat pile on the floor. He immediately plunged a hand down to her core, his dextrous fingers finding her wet and ready as he played with the little bundle of nerves. Her hands clamped down onto his shoulders as she shuddered and let out a hoarse cry.

"Seems I'm not the only one who's eager" he whispered "You're positively soaked sweetheart".

Any reply she had was cut off as he plunged two fingers inside her and curled them in just the right way to make her scream out in pleasure.

He pumped his hand furiously, hitting the right spot with every stroke as his thumb circled her clit. Belle opened her mouth repeatedly as though to say something but she could only manage whimpers and moans as she rocked into his hand. The moment she broke he captured her lips with his own, swallowing her scream with his fingers still inside her as her walls clamped down around him.

There was only a brief moment between them before the rested her forehead against his and moved her hips so she could lower herself onto him. He let out a hiss as she fully sheathed herself onto him, the sensation was almost too much to bear and he found himself thanking every deity he knew for this moment.

She placed her lips onto his, both their mouths opening on instinct and he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her as close as possible as she started a slow rhythm.

Belle's speed increased as both their needs grew. His hands wandered aimlessly over her body, his hips rocking forward to meet her thrust for thrust whilst Belle clawed at his back. He could feel himself reaching his limit so he pressed his hand between them, finding her bud yet again to bring her to completion.

She came with a cry and dug her nails into his back so hard they drew blood. The feeling was enough to cause him to follow her over the edge as he came inside her with a roar. The force of his orgasm blinded him and caused him to temporarily lose control of his magic. However neither seemed to notice nor care that one of Belle's lamps sailed through the air and out of the open window by itself.

The sat in silence, the only noise was their panting breaths, their foreheads once again resting on each other.

"We should eat." Belle whispered but he simply hummed in response, making no move to release her as he drew lazy patterns along her back.

"We should eat." She repeated again, causing him to crack on eye open and sigh.

"I suppose."

She placed a kiss on his forehead and disentangled herself from his embrace, brushing her fingers along his hair as she stood.

"Put something on and I'll make some tea before dinner" She said as she grabbed a dressing gown from the bathroom.

He groaned and let his head fall back. "I hate clothes right now." He grumbled as he reached for his boxers.

"Well don't blame me when you pour tea on yourself." She called as she flicked the radio on and busied herself in the kitchen. Her mind began to wander as she listened to the lyrics, her hands on automatic pilot as she boiled the water and prepared their cups.

A smile graced her features as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and a Scottish accent crooned the rest of the chorus in her ear.

_So love the one you hold_

_And I'll be your gold_

_To have and to hold_

_A lover of the light_

She giggled as she turned in his arms and kissed him.

"What happened to putting on clothes?" She asked as she noticed he was still naked.

"Decided against them" he said with a shrug "I'm fairly confident in my ability to drink tea without spilling it everywhere. I'll take that risk"

She giggled again. "My brave knight"

"Well do the brave thing and bravery will follow" he replied with a smirk.

They were both so preoccupied with each other that neither noticed the sound of Belle's front door opening, nor the sound of soft footfalls as they made their way to the kitchen.

However they certainly_ did_ notice as Ruby rounded the corner. "Belle is everything ok? Your lamp – OH MY GOD!"

It was impressive how quickly Rum had turned them around, using Belle as a shield to cover his naked form but it was not quick enough and Ruby had still caught quite an eyeful of the pawnbroker.

"Miss Lucas" He ground out in a tense greeting as Belle covered he mouth to try and stifle her laughter.

Ruby slapped a hand over her eyes and made a hasty retreat out of the apartment "Never mind! Jesus. LEARN TO LOCK THE DOOR PEOPLE!"

Belle couldn't hold her laughter in any longer and her whole body shook as she finally released her giggles. "Still not a fan of clothes Rumple?"

He growled in response and kissed her neck.

"No but I am a fan of locking your bloody door."

Over at Granny's the residents of Storybrooke were gathered around a shaken Ruby as she hastily poured herself some whiskey and downed it one gulp. No one knew what had caused such a reaction from her and all they could make out were the words.

"Gold has a tattoo."


End file.
